


Five Ways of Looking

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ways of looking at a couple--but a couple of what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways of Looking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lievv](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lievv).



> This was originally written for [**lievv**](http://lievv.livejournal.com/) in the [**sons_of_gondor**](http://community.livejournal.com/sons_of_gondor/) Halloween Fic Swap.

**Karl**

Vig and Bean had invited him over for dinner, and since Karl was tired of cooking for himself, he'd accepted. After a wonderful (as usual) meal, they'd moved to the living room to chat for a while, until Sean brought up dishes.  
"Look, I'm telling you, it's your turn to do the dishes, Vig. I did them last night."  
"If you call rinsing things and putting them in the dishwasher 'doing dishes.' Which I don't. Especially since you left me the pots and pans. *Without* soaking them."  
After a few minutes of this, Karl couldn't help it--he started snickering. And then snickered even more when they turned identical puzzled glances his way.  
"You do realize you two bicker like an old married couple, don't you? You sound like my parents, and they've been married for years! You live together, you bicker, why don't you just sleep together, already, and get it over with?"  
Slightly stunned glances met his pronouncement. Then Viggo, as usual, recovered first. "Well, I keep trying, but Sean swears he won't put out until at least the third date. And since we've only had time for two, and he's leaving soon, it may be forever until we get there."  
Shaking his head, Karl just let it drop. He should have known better. These two were like cats--they never gave anyone a straight answer. "Fine, *I'll* do the dishes." Because he was walking into the kitchen, though, he missed the nod, grin, and eyebrow waggle between Viggo and Sean--and that would have told him more than he wanted to know!

**Miranda**

Miranda was immensely happy to be sitting down after what felt like *hours* of shooting the same damn scene. To lift her spirits even more, she chose her favorite view--Viggo and Bean discussing something intently in low voices, punctuated with grins and occasional quiet laughter.  
They were such a cute couple--it was almost a pity they weren't together. They got along so well, and she didn't think *Viggo* would mind that Sean was a man. She suspected there was *very* little Viggo *would* mind.  
Lulled by the warm sun and her own tired state, Miranda began to wonder what it might be like, watching the two of them together. Viggo's dusky skin against Sean's paler cream, dark winding around light. She wondered if Sean closed his eyes when he came, if Viggo's exclamation was in a language no-one but he knew, and Sean understood.  
And then she wondered if they'd mind a threesome... oh, *that* was a nice thought. The three of the together would be *very* pretty, if she did say so herself. And she'd get to see if Viggo's hands were as nimble as they looked, and Sean's as strong. _Not to mention other things,_ she grinned to herself.  
Lost in her private fantasy, she didn't notice Viggo and Sean approaching, so Sean's quiet "I dunno, I think she looks like the cat that got the cream with that smile," startled her. Miranda jerked upright... to be met with two sardonic grins. "You two really *do* make the perfect couple," she said... and then groaned and dropped her face into her hands as she realized what she'd said.  
"Miranda?" No annoyance, no anger in Sean's voice. She peeked out through her fingers. Oh, no--the grin was even wider. "The answer is yes."  
"What answer?" she squeaked. He couldn't mean...  
"Everything you're thinking." Sean flashed a wide grin, wrapped an arm around Viggo's waist, and they wandered off.  
Miranda spent the rest of the afternoon convincing herself that she'd dreamed the whole conversation -- but her dreams that night were something special. And after all that, she realized she *still* wasn't sure about the two of them. But then, a girl could dream, couldn't she?

**Ian**

"You two are such the Odd Couple. But what I can't figure out, is which one of you is Felix?"  
They pointed toward each other, grinning. "He is."  
"Actually, we probably switch off, depending." Viggo smirked.  
"Oh really!" Ian's eyebrows rose.  
"Not like *that,* you dirty old man. Although it might be fun, huh Sean?"  
"Mmm... I dunno, Vig. I don't really feel like bottoming tonight." *snicker*  
Ian's eyebrows went even higher. "It's not fair to tease us all like that, boys."  
"Who says we're teasing?"  
Ian smirked, and realizing he wasn't going to get a straight answer, changed the subject. And the conversation went in four or five different directions, as it usually did with Ian. Sean only realized how late it had become when he heard the mellow chiming of Viggo's case clock from the hall table.  
Ian stretched and stood. "Well, I should go, my boys. Us old queens need our beauty sleep, you know. You young bucks can stay up late."  
Sean looked over to Viggo--who was snoring gently in his chair. "Oh yes, staying up late is a pastime around here." He grinned at Ian, then went quietly over to Viggo.  
Ian couldn't hear Sean's words--they were spoken quite softly. But his gentle gestures and quiet smile were more than enough, and Viggo rubbing sleep out of his eyes like a child and beaming up at Sean, spoke volumes.  
Viggo sent off to bed, Sean came back to walk Ian to the door.  
"Have a good night, boys. Don't do anything I wouldn't. And Sean?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Don't try to bullshit an actor, dear boy. You two are a couple, whether you know it or not."  
Sean's enigmatic smile and quiet, "Goodnight, Ian," were all the response he got--but he walked home whistling, knowing he was right.

**Philippa and Fran**

"Oh, there you are," Philippa commented. When Fran ventured nothing but a quiet "mmm," she *had* to see what had her friend so entranced.  
Oh my, my my. Viggo and Sean were sparring across the small clearing. Viggo was still in his Aragorn costume, but he'd shed his tunic, and Sean had shed his shirt as well. They'd obviously been doing this for a while, as both men were sheened with sweat.  
"Wow." Fran giggled next to her. "I see why you didn't hear me calling."  
"They've been doing this for an *hour*... it's mesmerizing."  
"Dear, you're practically drooling. I mean, you're married."  
Another giggle. "Peter doesn't mind. He's admitted they're quite stunning, after all, and what can looking hurt?"  
"True." And Philippa settled herself next to Fran to watch the show.  
After trading blows for a while, evading and dancing and weaving, Viggo tried for a high cut, and Bean parried him, locking their swords together. They pressed against each other, and Fran and Philippa could see their arms trembling from the strain--yet both men wore wide, silly grins.  
Quick as a snake, Viggo darted forward and kissed Sean smack on the lips and--was that tongue? Sean dropped his sword the smallest bit, and Viggo slid under his guard, taking the bout.  
Fran and Philippa couldn't hear that well from where they were, but the wind carried over Sean's laughter.  
"...*that's* a hell of a distraction for your enemy."  
"I dunno, I'm not sure I want to kiss an Uruk-Hai."  
"Oh, Lawrence will be crushed when he hears." And Viggo flung an arm companionably about Sean's waist.  
Sean matched him--and then openly and with great glee, pinched Viggo's ass.  
He ran off hooting, Viggo chasing after him, yelling silly threats.  
Fran looked at Philippa. "Do you think they *are* together?"  
"I don't know--but whatever they're doing, it's working."  
"Yeah. Hmmm."  
"What?"  
"Do you think we could get that into the scenes with Aragorn and Boromir? Tell them to act like a lover's quarrel?"  
Philippa grinned. "Now *that* could be fun. And well, whether they are or not, it'll be fun to see their reactions!"  
They walked off, arm in arm--and the looks on their faces made *everyone* a little nervous.

**Vig and Bean**

Viggo paused while hanging up his shirt. "You think we should tell them?"  
Sean looked at him sideways. "What, that we *are* an old married couple? Well, an old couple, in any case. And if you say 'couple of what,' Vig, you're sleeping on the couch. In your studio."  
"I think you just proved my point."  
"Huh... yeah, I suppose so." Sean smirked. "Naah... it's more fun making them guess. And wonder. And we get all the benefits, right?"  
"True. So, how about a little connubial bliss, oh partner of mine?" Viggo waggled his eyebrows.  
"I dunno, dear... I've got a headache."  
"I've heard sex is good for headaches. Besides, all you have to do is lie back and think of England."  
"Well, if *you're* going to do all the work..."  
"And you'll get all the glory when they try, once again, to match up my teeth with your hickeys."  
Sean giggled. "Well, then, have at me!"  
And Viggo did. Repeatedly, and with much creativity.

Later that night, Sean looked at Viggo, drowsing against his chest, and thought, "If only they knew. I wonder what they're thinking?"  
To a person, without exception--they were all thinking, "Lucky bastards."  



End file.
